Hang on
by Lillian 723
Summary: La vie de Scully est bouleversée lorsqu'elle est violée par un suspect.
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Lillian

**Avertissement** : Strong R (ce serait NC-17 si c'était possible) . La fic qui suit contient une scène de viol et des situations sexuelles explicites. Si vous êtes trop jeune ou ne supportez pas ce genre de choses, merci de reculer.

**Classification** : MSR, R, sévère Scully angst : viol.

**Disclaimer **: Les agents Mulder et Scully ne m'appartiennent pas, snif. Donc, CC, il serait gentil de ne pas me poursuivre… quoique vu ce que je fais à ta petite protégée, je le mériterais.

**Autor's note** : J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire cette fic, vu le sujet qu'elle traite, et vu comme je voulais l'aborder. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je fais du travail pré-écriture, comme des recherches. 

J'en avais déjà écrit une qui parlait d'agression sexuelle, mais je n'y avais jamais cité le mot viol. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage, en quelque sorte. Scully se remettait assez vite, il n'y avait pas vraiment de séquelles… bref ce n'était pas vraiment réaliste. 

Je me suis sentie un peu bête et naïve après avoir lu une autre fic anglaise qui parlait d'un viol à l'encontre de Scully. Elle était crue, effrayante, le genre d'histoire qui vous laisse un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Et je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait raison. Un viol dans la vie d'une femme change à tout jamais sa perception de l'existence, des relations. Et j'ai voulu réparer l'erreur que j'avais faite en écrivant Blessure avec la « légèret » que je lui ai donné, en écrivant une autre fic.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je prétends comprendre ce qu'on ressent dans ce genre de circonstances, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste essayé d'imaginer ces sensations, en m'appuyant bien sûr sur ce que je savais et ce que j'avais appris pour être la plus réaliste possible. 

Je n'ai jamais été violée, et j'en remercie tous les dieux dont j'ai jamais entendu parler.  

Bien sûr, on ne se refait pas, et je reste une shipper irrécupérable. Mais comme je ne me sentais pas capable de rapprocher M et S au stade de couple après le … ( désolée, je l'ai écrit déjà écrit trop souvent à mon goût, et il m'en faut quelques-uns uns en réserve pour la fic), ils sont déjà ensemble au début.

En tout cas, merci de me lire, et les feed-backs, bon ou mauvais, sont plus que jamais demandés :

lillian_723@hotmail.com

**Remerciements ****:** Merci à Truffione pour ses judicieux conseils ( même si je n'ai pas pu le mettre jusqu'au bout), et son soutien si appréciable ! -) I love you, honey !

Un ENORME merci à Altaïr pour avoir accepté de lire ça en avant première et de m'avoir donné son avis. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu m'as écrit…

And thanks to you both, my angels, for keeping me from sinking.

Hang on Prologue 

Il l'avait suivie toute la journée. De chez lui, où elle et son partenaire étaient venus parler aux policiers qui avaient découvert le corps, à son appartement. Il était assis dans sa voiture, savourant d'avance ce qui allait se passer. 

C'était chaque fois la même montée d'adrénaline quand il s'approchait d'elles, la terreur dans leurs yeux quand elles comprenaient ce qui allait se passer, les coups désespérés qu'elles tentaient alors, et puis plus rien. Elles ne bougeaient plus, les paupières closes et les joues inondées de larmes. Elles n'essayaient même plus de gémir.

Et si c'était le cas, il avait tôt fait de les faire taire.

Chapitre 1 

- Mulder, c'est moi.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Scully ?

- Les empreintes prélevées sur le lieu du crime ont montré qu'il s'agissait de Marc Sangood, trente-huit ans. Il a passé plusieurs années dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour comportement violent et schizophrénie. Toutes mes félicitations.

Le jeune homme sourit, et s'assit sur son canapé. Il avait défini quelques jours plus tôt ce même profil. Leur homme devait être profondément malade, sûrement issu d'une famille à problèmes. Le père frappe la mère devant les enfants, et ces derniers finissent par en ressentir un profond dégoût des femmes en général. Une fois adultes, ils peuvent développer une schizophrénie et/ou reproduire ces comportements violents.

Sangood avait fait les deux.

- Ils ont posé un avis de recherche ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, dans l'après-midi. On devrait le coincer dans les 72 heures, si on a de la chance.

- Très bien. Je passe te prendre, demain ?

- Oui, si tu veux. 7.30, ça marche ?

- Ca marche. Et Scully ?

- Mm ?

- Il y a un super film ce soir sur les OVNIs. Tu devrais peut-être en profiter pour développer tes connaissances ufologiques… la taquina-t-il..

- Et aussi un documentaire sur les baleines blanches, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Bonne nuit, capitaine.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, et reposa le combiné.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'appellerait un jour son ange, et encore mois qu'elle y réagirait de manière positive. Mais il utilisait ce terme très souvent quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et venant de lui, c'était… adorable. 

Ils étaient ensembles depuis six mois déjà. 

« Ouah. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite dans ce genre de circonstances… »

C'est vrai, Mulder restait Mulder. Borné, égocentrique et sarcastique. Mais elle l'aimait comme ça depuis six ans, à quoi bon lutter ?

Il l'aimait aussi, c'était plus qu'évident. Et quelques fois, après une courte période où il avait été insensible ou blessant, il arrivait chez elle un soir avec un repas chinois, un film et un air de chien battu.

Il s'excusait sur tous les tons et tout était oublié le lendemain matin, quand Scully se réveillait avec la tête sur sa poitrine nue et un délicieux sentiment de bien-être. 

Quelquefois, c'était elle qui devait des excuses. Quand elle était trop sceptique, trop difficile à convaincre, parfois même de mauvaise foi. Quand cela arrivait, les rôles étaient inversés, mais le résultat restait le même… 

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et la referma aussitôt quand l'air froid de l'hiver s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

« Une nuit complète de sommeil… Merci mon Dieu ! » 

Puis un cri aigu rompit le silence. Il semblait venir de sa rue, et quelqu'un avait de toute évidence besoin d'aide. Scully soupira et s'empara de son arme, passant en un instant en mode ''agent spécial ''. Elle ferma la porte de chez elle avec un manteau sur le dos, et, silencieusement, sortit de son immeuble.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la nuit noire, et il lui sembla entendre des gémissements faibles.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Dans la ruelle, une jeune femme gisait sur le sol, à moitié inconsciente. Scully s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

Elle constata avec soulagement que sa respiration et son pouls étaient réguliers, la mettant hors de danger immédiat.

- Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va ?

L'inconnue se contenta de gémir, et l'agent appela rapidement des secours.

Scully suivit l'ambulance des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue, projetant les lumières vives des gyrophares sur les toits sombres. La jeune femme qu'elle avait trouvée s'était de toute évidence faite agressée par un voleur, qui avait pris ses bijoux et son sac. Mais les ambulanciers étaient du même avis que Scully : ses blessures étaient superficielles, elle sortirait de l'hôpital sans aucun doute le lendemain.

L'agent respira profondément l'air froid de cette nuit de janvier, puis se souvint d'un ''rêve'' qu'elle avait eu et qui faisait allusion à une nuit de sommeil COMPLETE.

Elle se retourna et marcha lentement jusque chez elle. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant la ruelle, un bruit de respiration sifflante et à moitié étouffée lui parvint, suivi si rapidement par une douleur derrière sa tête qu'elle eut à peine le temps de poser la main sur son arme.

Puis les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

Son corps s'écrasa sur le mur et elle glissa sur le sol. Avec rapidité, comme s'il avait préparé ses gestes à l'avance, son agresseur la retourna sur le dos et retira son arme de son étui avant de la jeter sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Puis il se retourna et la toisa avec satisfaction, le visage presque caché par l'obscurité.

Ignorant la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps, Scully tenta de se relever. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, attrapant ses poignets pour les emprisonner dans une de ses mains calleuses et de les immobiliser au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il tint de sa main libre un couteau devant elle avant de presser la lame froide sur sa gorge.

- Un mot de plus et tu meurs, compris ?

Son haleine fétide s'écrasa sur son visage, et elle reconnut son agresseur.  Son nom lui vint en même temps que la réalisation de ce qui allait se passer. 

Sangood. Viol.

La montée d'adrénaline que la peur déclencha en elle lui donna la force de se débattre et elle lui envoya un coup de genou entre les jambes. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur et elle en profita pour le pousser et se mettre à courir. 

Mais une main se referma autour de sa cheville et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Son poignet se tordit sous elle et l'os craqua.

L'homme se releva péniblement, ses yeux noirs embués de rage.

- Salope ! hurla-t-il. Tu vas payer pour ça !

Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à la ruer de coups de pieds. Puis il la releva brutalement par le col pour la plaquer contre le mur. Une douleur aiguë irradiait de son poignet et élançait jusqu'à son épaule, mais elle l'oublia en sentant la main rugueuse de son agresseur passer sous sa chemise et remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine.

- Je vous en prie ! supplia-t-elle. Pas ça !…

- La ferme, je t'ai dis ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

Paralysée par la peur, Scully tenta de réfléchir. Mais les deux seuls mots qui s'imposaient à son esprit à cet instant étaient  « Pourquoi moi ? »

 Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? … 

Il caressa sa poitrine quelques secondes avant de descendre vers la ceinture de son pantalon pour le déboutonner. Il le fit rapidement glisser sur ses cuisses avant de s'occuper de ses propres vêtements.

Scully le sentit alors la pénétrer brutalement et des larmes de honte et de rage lui brûlèrent les yeux. Elle les refoula rageusement et utilisa les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour se débattre encore.

Avec un grognement de colère, Sangood se retira d'elle pour la frapper à l'estomac avant de la jeter à nouveau sur le sol. Elle tomba sur le ventre, et sentit dans sa bouche le goût du sang mélangé au gravier. Respirer était de plus en plus difficile…

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. En un quart de seconde, il l'avait retournée et était couché sur elle, son érection pressée contre sa cuisse. Puis en elle.

A cet instant, la jeune femme aurait juré avoir vu la mort en face. Elle abandonna tout espoir de fuite. La seule chose importante était qu'elle survive.

- La ferme ! 

Sangood plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s'immobilisa.

Il fallut un instant à Scully pour réaliser ce qui se passait : une sirène résonnait dans le quartier. Une vague de soulagement déferla en elle et elle eut même l'impression que sa respiration s'améliora.

Mais le bruit s'éloigna rapidement, et l'homme reposa son regard sur elle avec satisfaction.

- Eh non, ça n'est pas fini ! Tu l'espérais pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? 

Il continua pendant de longues minutes, poussant de plus en plus profondément. La douleur était insupportable, et Scully essaya de réguler sa respiration. Mais chaque inspiration déchirait sa poitrine.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla une éternité, Sangood se retira d'elle et reboutonna son pantalon. Il la contempla un moment, comme fier de son travail.

- Ca t'apprendra à te prendre pour la plus intelligente, Miss FBI. Tu sais, je pense que je devrais te tuer, comme les autres… mais non. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi. Et puis le meurtre d'un fédéral ne ferait pas que du bien à mon casier…

Il fit quelques pas dans le noir, avant de lancer sans se retourner :

- Et au fait : c'est moi qui ai agressé la gamine que tu as entendue. J'avais besoin d'un appât.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle sans un regard, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Recroquevillée en position fœtale, Scully resta immobile sur le sol pendant dix bonnes minutes. Ses pensées étaient figées, comme paralysées. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, où aller.

Tout lui semblait n'être qu'un cauchemar.

Ca ne peut pas être vrai… Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi moi ?…

Puis, comme dans un rêve, les paroles de Sargood lui revinrent en mémoire.

« … je devrais te tuer, comme les autres… »

Et s'il changeait d'avis ? S'il revenait sur ses pas pour en finir ?

La jeune femme, tenant son poignet blessé contre sa poitrine, se releva péniblement. Tout son corps la faisait horriblement souffrir, du sang coulait de son entre-jambe sur sa cuisse. Sa respiration douloureuse provoquait des nuages de vapeur dans la nuit noire et l'air était si gelé qu'il en était piquant.

Elle se rhabilla comme elle pouvait et boita jusqu'à son immeuble.

Une fois chez elle, Scully lutta contre le besoin de prendre un bain, de se laver encore et encore pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette affreuse impression de saleté. Mais elle détruirait toutes les preuves de son… . Le mot ne vint pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte et rapide, son corps était si douloureux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais arriver jusqu'à l'hôpital…

Mulder. Il la conduirait.

Non. Comment pourrait-elle lui avouer ? Elle était sensée être forte, capable de se défendre, un agent du FBI. Pas qu'un corps sanguinolent.

Mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Seule, elle s'effondrerait sans doute à peine passé le pas de la porte. Elle saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son partenaire.

*******

La sonnerie du téléphone tira Mulder de son film. Il bougonna un peu avant de décrocher.

- Mulder.

Seule une respiration hachée et sifflante lui parvint.

- All ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Mul-Mulder ? murmura faiblement une voix familière. 

- Scully ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… j'ai besoin de… de toi… 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

- Tu peux venir ?… je t'en prie…

- J'arrive.

Il saisit ses clefs de voiture et sa veste en cuir avant de sortir en trombe de chez lui.

*******

Il ne prit pas la peine de sonner en arrivant devant son appartement et utilisa directement sa clef. 

- Scully ? Scul… Oh Seigneur…

Sa partenaire était assise sur son canapé, le visage bouffi et tâché de sang. Son arcade sourcilière et sa lèvre étaient ouvertes, elle tenait son poignet droit contre sa poitrine. Ses vêtements déchirés laissaient entrevoir plusieurs autres blessures, des bleus et des coupures.

Mulder se précipita auprès d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Qui t'a fait ça ?!

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sombre. Désespéré.

Il sentit son estomac se retourner.

Mulder passa doucement une main sur son épaule et elle se mit soudain à trembler violemment.

- Mon ange, tu es en état de choc… Il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Elle hocha la tête et tenta de se relever, mais un gémissement lui échappa. Alors, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, le jeune homme la souleva dans ses bras et sortit de l'appartement. Scully perdit connaissance dans la voiture.

A l'hôpital, la jeune femme avait tout de suite été prise en charge et son partenaire, malgré ses protestations, avait dû attendre à l'extérieur.

Mulder s'assit sur une chaise et tenta de se calmer.

Il avait vu ses blessures, le sang qui coulait sur sa jambe, ses vêtements déchirés, son regard. Et il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Scully avait été violée. Violée.

Le jeune homme sentit la haine monter en lui comme une vague et serra les poings. 

Il le tuerait. Il tuerait le salopard qui avait osé la toucher.    

- Agent Mulder ?

Il sursauta et se retourna vers l'infirmière qui venait de l'appeler.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

La femme fit une petite grimace.

- Les examens ne sont pas terminés, mais je sais qu'elle a son poignet droit et une côté cassé, plus deux fêlées. Son corps et son visage sont couverts d'hématomes, mais ce n'est que superficiel…

Mulder s'appuya à la chaise, prit d'un léger vertige. Elle eut un sourire compatissant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Elle a repris conscience, agent Mulder, et vous a demandé. Vous voulez que je vous conduise à sa chambre tout de suite, ou je vous laisse un moment ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Non, je veux la voir.

Scully était allongée sur un lit, vêtue d'une chemise d'hôpital. Elle était presque aussi pâle que les draps, et le seul contraste venait du sang séché de ses blessures. Même ses cheveux d'un roux d'ordinaire si vif étaient ternes.

Mulder s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main fine dans la sienne. Elle tenta de sourire mais échoua lamentablement, et ferma les yeux.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais les examens ne…

- Je sais. Mais quand ils seront finis, j'ai besoin que tu me ramènes à la maison.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu peux demander une décharge au médecin ? continua-t-elle.

- Oui, si tu veux. ( Un docteur entra alors dans la chambre, portant un kit de viol.) 

- Vas-y, Mulder.

- Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi pendant que…

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je veux juste en finir le plus vite possible.

Mulder se releva et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

A peine la porte refermée, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le médecin s'en aperçut et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Vous êtes encore en état de choc, Mlle Scully. Vous devriez vous détendre.

Mulder revint quelques minutes plus tard. Les examens étaient terminés, Scully était seule dans la chambre.

Il s'assit près d'elle et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. 

Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, tentant de contenir ses larmes. Elle tentait d'être forte, comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais son partenaire la connaissait trop bien… 

Précautionneusement, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la ramena contre sa poitrine. Il la sentit se tendre un peu et embrassa sa tempe.

- Ca va aller, mon ange, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Je suis là.

Il sanglot secoua son corps tout entier et elle finit par se laisser aller. Elle pleura longtemps, le visage enfouit dans son épaule. Il la serra un peu plus fort, étouffé par la culpabilité de n'avoir pas été là.

Il aurait dû la protéger.

Un homme en uniforme les aborda à peine passée la porte de la chambre.

- Mlle Scully ? Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour vous, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Mulder, un bras protecteur passé autour de ses épaules, lui adressa un regard noir.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire tant que les évènements sont encore frais, et qu'elle se souvient de son visage…

- Je sais qui c'était, murmura Scully.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent.

- Quoi ? s'écria son partenaire. Qui ?

- Sangood. Marc Sangood. 

- Euh… ( Mulder s'adressa à l'officier et sortit son badge, regagnant contenance) Nous sommes des agents du FBI, et cet homme est déjà recherché. Vous avez sûrement déjà reçu son avis de recherche, d'ailleurs.

Pas vraiment convaincu, le policier n'eut cependant aucune raison de les retenir plus longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Un silence douloureux s'installa dans la voiture, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Mulder avait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine, qui lui comprimait les poumons. Il s'en voulait furieusement de n'avoir pas été là ce soir. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait eu aucun moyen d'être au courant, aucune raison qui aurait pu l'entraîner à agir différemment. 

D'une certaine façon, il était _destin_ à ne pas être là. 

Il serra le volant si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme près de lui.

Son regard bleu d'habitude si vif était inexpressif, vide, absent. Elle regardait la route défiler à sa fenêtre sans la voir.

Le jeune homme pria pour qu'elle trouve la force de s'en sortir. Il avait vu plusieurs victimes d'agressions sexuelles, savait à quel point cela changeait leur vision de la vie, comment cela pouvait les détruire. 

Le docteur Moss avait donné à Scully un numéro d'aide et d'écoute pour les victimes de viols et lui avait conseillé un thérapeute qu'il connaissait. La jeune femme avait acquiescé d'un air indifférent, comme imperméable à ce qui se passait autour.

*******

Mulder aida sa partenaire à enlever sa veste, attentif à son poignet plâtré. 

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, Scully, conseilla-t-il.

- Non. Je veux me laver d'abord.

- Très bien.

Il lui fit couler un bain et elle resta seule dans la salle de bain pendant une demi-heure.

Elle lava et relava chaque centimètre de son corps de sa main valide, partout où l'empreinte de _ses_ doigts était encore trop vivante. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, se mêlant à l'eau qui ruisselait de ses cheveux. Dana pleura silencieusement, la tête cachée dans sa main, jusqu'à ce que l'eau de son bain soit froide.

Une fois habillée, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et grimaça à son reflet autant que le lui permettaient ses blessures au visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, dont le gauche noir, un énorme bleu colorait le haut de sa joue et le reste de sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive. 

'' Tu es belle, bravo ! Pour quelqu'un qui est sensé savoir se défendre… ''

Mulder se coucha sur le canapé de sa partenaire et soupira. Elle s'était couchée quelques minutes plus tôt et il avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer ses yeux rougis.

Il connaissait le désir de Scully de toujours être forte, de ne pas montrer ses sentiments et encore moins sa peur. Mais dans ces conditions… 

Il voulait plus que tout au monde l'aider. Mais elle devait l'y autoriser.

Un violent orage éclata quelques heures plus tard. Seule dans sa chambre, la jeune femme se leva de son lit et s'assit à sa fenêtre. 

Le tonnerre était assourdissant, des éclairs rapprochés illuminaient le ciel d'un bleu sombre. La pluie faisait sur le gravier un bruit étrangement apaisant, comme un couvercle protecteur.

Elle avait refusé de s'endormir, trop consciente de ce qui se passerait si jamais elle fermait les yeux. Alors elle se laissa émerveiller par la force de la nature, comme quand elle était petite fille et qu'elle passait des nuits entières à sa fenêtre ouverte, savourant le vent et la pluie sur son visage. Sans penser à rien.

*******

Au petit matin, Mulder se réveilla, agréablement surpris par la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Sa partenaire semblait avoir dormi paisiblement, sans cauchemars. Il se leva et tourna silencieusement la poignée de sa chambre.

- Scully ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit défait, sa main valide serrant un oreiller contre sa poitrine. Des cernes violets fonçaient son visage, et pour être franc, elle avait une mine presque pire que la veille au soir. Et ce n'était pas peu dire…

- Pas grand-chose, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. J'attendais que tu te réveilles. 

Il s'assit près d'elle sur les couvertures, et avança une main hésitante vers elle, s'attendant à ce qu'elle recule. Mais elle parut ne pas la voir et ne broncha pas quand il caressa doucement son dos.

- Tu as dormi ?

Question rhétorique. 

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas essay

- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, mon ange, mais tu dois te reposer, protesta-t-il.

- Je sais bien, mais pas cette nuit. C'était… trop tôt.

Il hocha la tête et l'entraîna à la cuisine pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Mais comme il s'y attendait, elle n'avait aucun appétit et il dut lutter pour qu'elle avale un yaourt.

- Tu… tu as prévenu Skinner ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, pas encore. Je comptais le faire dans la matinée, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir. 

- …

- …

- Tu ne veux pas appeler au numéro que t'a donné le médecin, hier ? proposa Mulder.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, insista-t-il.

- Très bien.

Mais elle avait menti. Elle n'appellerait personne. Elle était déjà assez honteuse de n'avoir pas été capable de se défendre et de n'avoir pas réussi à le cacher à son partenaire. Que devait-il penser d'elle maintenant ?

La jeune femme se cloîtra dans son appartement toute la journée. Et pendant les deux minutes où Mulder l'avait quittée pour sortir les poubelles, elle avait presque fait une crise de panique. 

Une fois rentré et en voyant la terreur dans ses yeux bleus, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle s'était agrippée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle ressentait…

Elle se surprit à penser qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut qu'elle soit tuée. D'après tout, une partie d'elle était morte et elle n'avait pas vraiment de quoi être fière de ce qui restait. 

Que restait-il de toute façon ? Une femme incapable de se contrôler, sursautant au moindre bruit.

Et elle n'avait pas encore osé dormir…

*******

Scully se coucha entre les draps froids et ferma les yeux, épuisée. 

Son partenaire passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et eut un regard tendre pour elle. Puis il alla se changer et se coucha à son tour.  

- Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez !…

Réveillé en sursaut, Mulder bondit hors du canapé et se précipita dans la chambre. La jeune femme se débattait en criant, sa main valide agrippée au drap. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui maintint fermement les épaules.

- Scully, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

- … Non, lâchez-moi !

- Tu es en train de rêver, Scully ! Réveille-toi !

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et il lut clairement la peur… non, la terreur sur son visage. Son expression changea brusquement, comme si elle le reconnaissait, et elle se jeta contre sa poitrine.

- Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas dormir ? sanglota-t-elle. Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça… Je le savais…

- Shh… Calme-toi… Je suis l

Il la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne totalement normale. Puis il desserra son étreinte et essuya tendrement de son pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule, Mulder, supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je reste là, mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se coucha sur le lit sans la lâcher et elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule.

- Il m'a pris mon arme, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment. 

- Quoi ?

- Sangood. Il m'a poussée contre le mur et m'a pris mon arme. Il avait un couteau, un couteau de chasse… il voulait que je me taise… Et puis il a mis la main sous ma… J'ai essayé de me défendre, je te promets que j'ai essayé de me défendre… hoqueta-t-elle.

- Je le sais, Scully…

- J'ai presque réussi à m'enfuir mais il m'a rattrapée par la cheville… Je suis tombée… Je crois que c'est là où je me suis cassé le poignet… je ne sais plus trop bien…

Etrangement, pour la première fois où elle essayait réellement de se souvenir, les évènements lui paraissaient  vagues, étrangement flous. Elle ne rappelait plus exactement de ce qui s'était passé.

Mulder la serra un peu plus fort. Depuis le départ de l'hôpital, il n'attendait que ça. Qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui laisse une chance de l'aider. 

Mais maintenant que Scully avait commencé à lui raconter, il voulait presque qu'elle se taise. Il se rendit compte de l'égoïsme de cette pensée et s'en voulut plus encore, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Imaginer la femme qu'il aimait être traitée de cette façon formait dans son esprit une image qu'il ne voulait pas voir, qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était réellement tue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là… murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, Mulder, répondit-elle doucement. ( Elle releva la tête et le fixa un moment)

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu ne te sens pas coupable, n'est-ce pas ? 

- …

- Mulder ? 

Elle soupira et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Je sais, mais…

- Mulder, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui arrive de mauvais dans ma vie. Tu ne peux pas porter tous les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules.

- Ce ne sont pas tous les malheurs du monde, répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. C'est juste que… tu es la seule personne qui compte réellement pour moi, Scully. Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi, et l'idée de te perdre à nouveau m'a juste… 

- Tu ne perdras pas, promit-elle. Jamais.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Mulder eut un sourire crispé.

- C'est incroyable ! Même dans cette situation c'est toi qui me console !

Elle lui sourit faiblement et secoua la tête.

- Non, je… C'est vrai que c'est dur, Mulder. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout, si… sale et fragile et faible… mais je ferai ce qu'il faut pour m'en sortir. Ou du moins j'essayerai. C'est promis.

- Je sais que tu le feras, mon ange, sourit-il.  Et je t'aiderai, quel que soit le temps que ça prendra.

Scully lui rendit son sourire et ferma les yeux. 

Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme à nouveau, elle sentit la main douce de son partenaire caresser sa joue.

- Tu es loin d'être faible, Scully. Au contraire. Tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais connue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula calmement.

Ils dormaient ensemble, et quand la jeune femme gémissait ou pleurait dans son sommeil pendant ses fréquents cauchemars, il la ramenait contre lui et lui chuchotait des mots doux, d'apaisants non-sens. Elle se calmait la plupart du temps, et ils se rendormaient presque aussitôt, collés l'un à l'autre.

Un matin, Mulder décida d'aborder un sujet qu'il ne croyait pas si épineux…

- Tu as appelé le médecin que t'avais conseillé le docteur Moss ?

- Euh… Je n'ai pas eu le temps, mentit-elle.

- Quoi ? Ne me raconte pas d'histoires, tu as eu plus d'une occasion de le faire !

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, répliqua-t-elle, agacée. Ca te va, ça ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Elle regretta ses mots à l'instant même où ils franchirent ses lèvres. Mais Mulder ne comptait pas laisser tomber.

- Ca me regarde, justement ! Tu m'as dit que tu appellerais, Scully, et je croyais que c'était contre ta philosophie de mentir !

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard noir mais ne dit rien. A la place, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un jean foncé et d'un débardeur blanc.

Elle s'assit à table sans un mot pour finir son café, et son partenaire ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Son visage n'avait presque plus aucune trace de l'agression, mis à par son arcade qui n'avait pas totalement cicatrisé. Son poignet était encore dans le plâtre mais elle avait vite appris à faire avec et se servait sans peine de sa main gauche.

Les seules choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire étaient écrire et tenir une arme.

Scully se leva quelques minutes plus tard et saisit le téléphone. Dans la cuisine, le jeune homme ne saisit que quelques bribes de la conversation.

- Qui est-ce que tu appelais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre quand elle revint.

Il détestait être fâché avec elle, mais une sorte de fierté l'empêchait souvent de faire le premier pas.

- Un taxi. 

- Pardon ? s'écria-t-il. Pour quoi faire ?

- Tu me le demandes ? répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

Mulder garda le silence un moment, un peu blessé de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses.

- J'aurais pu t'y amener, tu sais, mon ange…

'' « Mon ange » ? Ca y est, j'ai gagné le droit de redevenir ton ange ?''

- Non merci, Mulder. Si c'est dans ma philosophie de ne pas mentir, me débrouiller seule l'est aussi. 

- Ca y est, l'agent Dana Scully est de retour ? rétorqua-t-il, furieux. Froide, indépendante, insensible. Une vraie Miss FBI !…

'' Miss FBI.''

Il vit ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandir de frayeur et eut l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Il en oublia aussitôt sa colère.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Scully, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et recula avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle respira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, puis se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer son reflet dans le miroir, et sursauta. 

Il y avait un autre visage dans la glace, deux yeux noirs et brillants, un sourire mauvais. Elle crut même pendant une fraction de seconde entendre sa respiration étouffée. Puis il disparut.

Scully se laissa glisser sur le sol et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Elle refoula tant bien que mal les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux en se concentrant sur sa respiration pendant de longues minutes, avant de se relever et de sortir.

Son partenaire l'attendait juste derrière la porte.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha la tête et quand il voulut poser une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de partir, elle se défila.

- Le taxi avait dit cinq minutes, il doit déjà être l

*******

 Quand la voiture jaune se gara devant une grande bâtisse ocre, Scully sentit son courage fondre comme neige au soleil. 

'' Mais qu'est-ce que je fais l ?! De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire pour m'aider… ''

Puis sa promesse à Mulder lui revint en mémoire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait tout pour s'en sortir, elle tiendrait parole.

Scully rencontra  une thérapeute, Miss Stangerson. C'était une jeune femme douce, gentille et attentive aux autres. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait été elle aussi victime d'une agression sexuelle et qu'elle avait mis de longues années à s'en sortir totalement. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue lui avait donné en envie d'aider d'autres femmes dans la même situation.

Dana se sentit tout de suite en confiance avec elle et elles discutèrent longtemps ensemble…

- Vous semblez très attachée à votre partenaire, remarqua la thérapeute.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Vous savez, dans notre métier, notre vie dépend souvent de l'autre, cela finit par créer des liens très forts… et puis, vous savez Miss Stangerson…

- Emma, coupa-t-elle.

- Emma… Mulder est quelqu'un d'entier. Il est passionné, franc, désespérément têtu, et très attachant. Je n'ai pas mis très longtemps à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

Heureuse de voir que sa 'patiente' se détendait, Emma décida de pousser la conversation un peu plus loin.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Eh bien nous l'étions, avant… Je ne sais plus trop bien à présent, avoua-t-elle.

- Mais vous l'aimez, et vu ce que vous m'avez raconté, il vous aime aussi, Dana… Peu de petits amis réagissent comme il l'a fait dans ces circonstances.

- Je sais… ( Elle eut un sourire)

- Quoi ?

- Rien, le terme que vous avez employé… petit ami…

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes ? interrogea Emma.

- Si, bien sûr. Je ne… je ne l'avais jamais utilisé pour lui.

Dana garda le silence un moment, puis se souvint de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avant qu'elle parte et releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? demanda la thérapeute.

- … Je me suis conduite comme une imbécile tout à l'heure. Il m'avait demandé il y a une semaine de vous appeler, mais je ne l'avais pas fait…

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que… j'avais déjà assez honte de l'avoir appelé à lui le soir où ça c'est passé… Depuis toute petite, je me suis imposée deux règles : rester maître de soi et de ses émotions en toutes circonstances, et n'avoir besoin de personne. 

- C'est très difficile de se suffire à soi-même…

- C'est vrai, et je m'y arrive pas, ou plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est agacé et je suis partie m'habiller et j'ai appelé un taxi.

- Il n'a pas appréci

- Non, pas du tout. Il m'a… appelée Miss FBI… il ne savait pas…

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Emma.

- C'est le terme qu'avait utilisé l'homme qui m'a… qui m'a violée.

La thérapeute lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Je suis fière de vous. C'est la première fois depuis les deux heures que nous avons passées ensembles que vous mettez des mots sur ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Je sais. C'est la première fois que je l'emploie tout court, pour être honnête…

- Je m'en doutais.

- Mulder n'était pas au courant, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui expliquer…

- Vous lui en voulez ?

- Non, pas du tout. Pour être franche, c'est à moi que j'en veux d'être aussi sensible… J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau… Je déteste cette sensation.

Emma prit la main de Scully.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Dana. Le fait de demander de l'aide le soir de l'agression demande beaucoup de force, et peu d'entre nous en ont le courage. Le fait que vous rechigniez  à venir ici est tout à fait normal également …

- …

- Je pense qu'il faut que vous laissiez du temps au temps. Vous avez beaucoup avancé aujourd'hui, vous avez dit des choses qui ne viennent le plus souvent que plusieurs séances plus tard… Mais n'essayez pas de brûler les étapes. 

- Merci.

- Vous n'êtes pas toute seule, Dana. Vous avez une famille et lui, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais plus grand chose pour l'instant.

Emma serra brièvement sa main avec un sourire compatissant, puis se leva.

- Je pense que ça suffit largement pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle. Tenez, voilà mon numéro personnel. Appelez-moi quand vous en aurez besoin, jour et nuit.

- D'accord.

- On se revoit dans deux jours, alors… et vous n'aurez qu'à amener ce cher Mulder, j'aimerais vraiment lui parler.

- Très bien.

Scully rentra chez elle et ferma la porte à double tour. L'appartement était silencieux, Mulder devait être sorti. Elle posa sa veste sur une chaise et se coucha sur le canapé pour réfléchir et se reposer un peu. Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie.

Elle s'était dit qu'après la longue discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Emma, elle pourrait dormir tranquillement… qu'elle ne rêverait de rien…

'' Salope ! Tu vas payer pour ça !''

     ''Un mot de plus et tu meurs, compris ?''

          '' Pourquoi moi ? ''

                '' Ce n'est pas fini… ''

          '' Pourquoi moi ? ''

     '' Pour qui tu te prends ?! ''

''Tu l'espérais pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Elle se réveilla en criant, les joues inondées de larmes, et oublia qu'elle était sur le canapé. Elle se retourna brusquement et tomba par terre son réflexe fut de se protéger de ses mais, plâtre en avant.

Une douleur aiguë irradia dans tout son bras et elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de hurler. Elle était furieuse.

Furieuse d'être assez stupide pour se faire mal à cause d'une chose aussi bête que tomber du canapé, furieuse d'avoir envie d'éclater en sanglots, furieuse d'être dans cet état là, furieuse de n'avoir pas été capable de se défendre.

'' Inspire, expire, s'ordonna-t-elle. Calme-toi.''

Scully se releva finalement et alla se chercher un verre d'eau.

Mulder rentra peu après et s'approcha d'elle, hésitant. Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire timide et rassurant avant de s'approcher et de se serrer contre lui.

Il encercla sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Scully, murmura-t-il.

- Tu avais raison, et je suis plutôt contente que tu m'aies poussée à y aller.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. 

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, puis le jeune homme soupira et demanda ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir.

- Qu'est-ce j'ai dit pour te faire aussi peur ?

- …

- ( Il remonta son menton pour rencontrer son regard) Hum ? Dis-moi.

- Miss FBI.

- Miss FBI ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Euh… Sangood me l'a dit avant de partir, souffla-t-elle. Il m'a dit que ça m'apprendrait…

Mulder la serra bien plus fort et elle sentit une larme couler sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Mulder, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea un peu et embrassa sa joue sur le sillon brillant qu'avait laissé la goutte d'eau.

- Je t'aime, mon ange, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et reposa la tête contre sa poitrine.

Ils se séparèrent peu après et s'assirent à table pour déjeuner.

- Tu viendras avec moi dans deux jours ? demanda Scully.

- Oui, bien sûr, assura-t-il. Tu…

- Emma m'a dit qu'elle voulait te voir, précisa-t-elle.

- Oh. Et cette Emma est gentille, ou je dois m'inquiéter ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Elle est adorable, vraiment.

- Ok , je te fais confiance.

- …

- Heu, Scully, Skinner a téléphoné aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je suis sorti ce matin… Sargood a été arrêté hier soir, en Oregon. Il s'était payé un vol direction l'Argentine.

- En Oregon ?! répéta-t-elle, furieuse. Et comment il a fait pour arriver jusqu'en Oregon ?! Il était à Washington il y a une semaine !

- Je ne sais pas…

- C'est pas vrai ! Les avis de recherche, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Ils ont été lancés il y a dix jours !

- Je sais, Scully. Calme-toi.

Elle se força à respirer profondément.

- D'accord. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que…

- Je sais, j'ai pensé la même chose. 

- Ils veulent que j'aille l'identifier ?

- Non, pas que je sache. Sa culpabilité est prouvée.

Ils allèrent donc voir Emma ensemble deux jours plus tard. Scully entra toute seule tout d'abord et parla avec la thérapeute moins de temps que la dernière fois. Puis cette dernière insista pour avoir une entrevue avec  Mulder seule.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, légèrement inquiet. Emma lui adressa un sourire et lui serra la main.

- Mulder, c'est ça ? Ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Pareillement, répondit-il, un peu étonné.

La femme s'assit en tailleur sur une chaise et lui adressa un regard chaleureux.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire vous paraîtra sans doute évident, mais il est important pour tout le monde que vous ne l'oubliez pas.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-il.

- Je pense que vous savez, ne serait-ce que de par votre métier, à quel point ce qu'à subit Dana est grave pour elle. Elle veut être forte, mais nous savons tous les trois que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Mais passons. Vous êtes vraiment important pour elle, elle est très amoureuse et vous fait une confiance aveugle…

- Vous savez, c'est plutôt réciproque, murmura-t-il.

- Bien, sourit la jeune femme. Cela me rassure… 

Elle eut un sourire et garda le silence un moment. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était douce et compréhensive.

- Je sais que vous souffrez aussi, que c'est très dur pour vous. Et je tiens à vous dire que vous avez très bien réagit juste après, je vous félicite.

- … Si vous voulez que je vous dise, j'aurais préféré ne pas être amené à le faire… Je l'avais eue au téléphoner une heure et demi avant, vous vous rendez compte ?

- Oui, je pense. Mais vous y arriverez, croyez-moi. A deux, tout est plus simple.

- Merci.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit infiniment doux.

- Et je voulais savoir… Dana m'a dit que vous aviez fait des études de psychologie, mais est-ce que vous connaissez les symptômes après ce genre d'agressions ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

- Oui, quelque uns. Crises de panique, cauchemars, excès de frayeur…

-  Troubles du comportements, ajouta-t-elle. Elle pourra avoir des réactions auxquelles vous ne vous attendez pas, qui ne lui correspondent pas. 

- Je sais, oui.

- Faites preuve de patience, conseilla-t-elle. Et rassurez-la. Je pense qu'elle en aura besoin.

- Faites-moi confiance.

- C'est le cas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Il sortit peu après, retrouva Scully. Une fois seul avec elle dans la voiture, il la serra très fort contre lui pendant longtemps, sans un mot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Deux semaines plus tard

La jeune femme saisit le saladier et la vinaigrette, les posa sur la table d'un air absent. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle cherchait un moyen diplomatique d'annoncer à son partenaire la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. 

D'ailleurs, l'intéressé ne tarda pas à se montrer, les cheveux mouillés par sa douche. Il attrapa deux assiettes, deux verres et des couverts, les posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir. 

Scully fit de même, avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme garda le silence en réprimant un sourire, reconnaissant les gestes qu'elle faisait quand elle était nerveuse.

- Mulder, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je pense que je… que je vais reprendre le boulot.

Les yeux de Mulder s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes, l ?

- Non, je…

- Scully, ça ne fait même pas un mois ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je sais, mais je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée toute la journée ! Il faut que je me change les idées, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que notre métier est plutôt efficace de ce côté-l

Elle avait espéré lui arracher un sourire, mais n'obtint qu'un soupir.

- Je ne dis pas tout de suite, tout de suite, continua-t-elle doucement. Mais, disons dans une semaine… Alors ?

- On est mercredi. On va dire que tu reprends… lundi prochain. Marché conclu ?

- Ca fait une semaine et demi, mais d'accord.

- Bien.

   *******

Dix jours plus tard

Scully enroula une serviette autour d'elle et sortit de la douche. Elle essuya la buée que la vapeur de la pièce avait formée dans le miroir et contempla un instant le reflet de son visage.

Elle allait visiblement mieux. Toutes les blessures de l'agression avaient complètement cicatrisé, son plâtre avait été retiré quelques jours plus tôt et sa peau avait repris des couleurs.

Mais intérieurement, tout n'était pas aussi simple. Elle avait beau ne l'avouer et personne, et encore moins à elle-même, elle avait du mal à refaire surface, à mettre de la distance entre elle et ce qui s'était passé. Sa vie semblait avoir changé pour toujours, et elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

La jeune femme soupira.

 '' Tu as finit de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? se sermonna-t-elle. Rester là à pleurnicher ne t'aidera pas ! Tu dois retourner travailler aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ? Alors bouge-toi !''

- Prête à re-rentrer dans la cage aux fauves ? plaisanta Mulder en la voyant arriver dans la cuisine. 

Sa partenaire portait un pantalon noir et un débardeur blanc sous une veste légère. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Affirmatif.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils marchaient côte à côte dans un des couloirs du Edgar Hover  Building. 

Ils avaient croisé un agent peu avant, qui leur avait adressé un regard hautain et moqueur. Et d'une certaine façon, Scully en avait été soulagée. Skinner leur avait assuré que personne ne saurait ce qui s'était passé, mais elle gardait quelques doutes. Les fuites n'étaient pas impossibles, et ce genre de nouvelles se répandait toujours comme une traînée de poudre.

Elle retrouva avec une joie non-dissimulée leur vieux bureau au sous-sol qui sentait un peu le renfermé. Jamais cette pièce un peu trop petite et encombrée ne lui avait parut si accueillante. Elle posa son manteau et s'assit à son bureau, avant de relever la tête pour rencontrer le regard concerné de son partenaire. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Skinner, avait qui ils avaient un rendez-vous dans le milieu de l'après midi, avait insisté pour que Scully reprenne calmement. Et bien qu'elle ait assuré qu'elle était prête, il lui avait confié 'quelques' rapports en retard.

La jeune femme grimaça en contemplant la pile de dossiers sur son bureau, mais elle était quand même contente de reprendre le boulot. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans son cinquième rapport, la voix de son partenaire la fit sursauter :

- La Terre appelle Scully ! Tu es l ?

- Pardon ?

- Nous devons aller voir Skinner, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, mais ce n'était qu'à dix heures et demi !

Mulder eut un sourire moqueur.

- Et tu crois qu'il est quelle heure ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Ouah ! J'aurais juré qu'il était à peine plus de neuf heures…

- Si faire des rapports te plait autant, mon ange, je crois que je vais me sacrifier et te laisser les miens !

Dana grimaça.

- Je sais, je sais, s'excusa-t-il. Pas de « mon ange » au bureau…

                                                                                   *******

En sortant du bureau de Skinner, Scully avait envie de hurler. 

L'A.D. avait été gentil, compréhensif, adorable… à tel point que la jeune femme n'avait jamais autant voulu le gifler. Il avait été presque pire que Mulder, à croire qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise en mille morceaux devant ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle n'en fasse trop, elle devrait se ménager, ne pas hésiter à sortir plus tôt ou prendre encore quelques jours de cong

Et bien entendu, son partenaire l'avait approuvé. Bon, peut-être pas directement, mais il avait une sorte de sourire satisfait pendant tout le discours.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui elle en voulait le plus.

Elle passa le reste de la journée sans un mot, même pendant le déjeuner. Mais dans la voiture, pendant le chemin du retour, il était décidé à la faire parler.

- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- …

- Scully ? ( Il lâcha le volant et voulut lui prendre la main, mais elle se défila)  Dis-moi. Si c'était trop dur aujourd'hui, tu peux toujours…

- Mais t'as rien compris, alors ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. 

- Euh…non, je ne crois pas, balbutia-t-il.

- Je voulais travailler, Mulder ! TRAVAILLER ! Pas mettre des rapports à jour toute la journée, et encore moins voir Skinner et toi me traiter encore comme un objet en cristal ! Je ne vais pas me casser au moindre coup de vent !

Profitant d'un feu rouge, et sans donner à son partenaire le temps de protester, elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et sortit précipitamment. 

Elle se mit à courir et ne s'arrêta que plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand elle fut absolument sûre que Mulder ne la suivait pas. La nuit était noire et froide, des étoiles piquetaient le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Elle marcha longtemps en essayant de penser à rien.

Puis la réalité la frappa alors.

Elle était seule un soir d'hiver dans les rues de DC, à au moins quinze minutes de chez elle. Mais une pensée cruellement ironique naquit alors.

'' Tu parles… Quand c'est arrivé, tu étais en bas de ton immeuble, et armée… Les flics venaient de partir…''

Elle se mit à marcher plus vite, toujours plus vite. Sa respiration s'accéléra, les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête et le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Alors qu'elle passait devant une ruelle sombre, un poids se mit à compresser sa poitrine au risque de la faire suffoquer.

Son côté médecin reconnut immédiatement les symptômes. Crise d'angoisse.

'' Respire, s'ordonna-t-elle. Respire profondément, tu es presque arrivée. Calme-toi…''

Quand elle commença à reconnaître les immeubles voisins de son appartement, elle prit le pas de course pour ne s'arrêter  que devant sa porte, le souffle court.

Elle sortit ses clefs et tenta d'ouvrir sa porte, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à glisser le petit bout de métal dans la serrure.

Scully donna un grand coup désespéré dans la porte, furieuse contre elle-même. Ce sentiment semblait être omniprésent en ce moment…

Finalement, après trois bonnes minutes, elle parvint à ouvrir sa porte et entra rapidement. Elle referma à double tour, posa son manteau et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour trouver de quoi se changer, remarquant à peine l'absence de Mulder. Puis elle se dirigea comme un automate vers la salle de bain et prit une douche brûlante. Elle enfila un pyjama de flanelle chaud et épais avant d'ouvrir le placard à pharmacie pour prendre une aspirine. Son regard tomba sur une boîte de somnifères. Une boîte à peine entamée.

Elle laissa ses doigts effleurer le flacon. Ce serait si simple… En avaler une bonne douzaine avec la bouteille de vodka rescapée de l'anniversaire de son frère…

Elle attrapa le flacon et le contempla longuement. Puis elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois les couvertures remontées sous son menton et le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller qu'elle s'autorisa à éclater en sanglots. Elle pleura longtemps, son oreiller trempé de larmes étouffant ses hoquets, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Vingt minutes plus tard

Mulder ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et soupira de soulagement en trouvant le manteau et la serviette de sa partenaire abandonnés sur une chaise. Mais aucune lumière n'était allumée et pas un bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Il marcha en silence jusqu'à la salle de bain encore humide et remplie de l'odeur de Scully et finit par ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Un soupir triste s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la pâle lumière d'un rayon de lune laissait apparaître les larmes pas tout à fait sèches sur le visage de la jeune femme endormie. Elle était couchée sur le côté, ses genoux ramenés presque contre sa poitrine.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit près d'elle sur le bord du lit.

Il avait tout de suite garé la voiture aussi vite qu'il avait pu quand elle était sortie de la voiture, mais les quelques minutes qu'il lui avait laissées lui avait suffi pour prendre assez d'avance. Il l'avait cherchée jusqu'à maintenant, mort d'inquiétude, et avait finit par retourner chez elle avec l'espoir qu'elle y était. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le jeune homme caressa tendrement et légèrement la joue de sa partenaire, essuyant ses larmes. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est moi, Scully !

Elle hocha la tête et la reposa sur l'oreiller en silence, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur son partenaire. Alors, après de longues minutes sans un bruit, elle lui posa la question qu'il s'attendait le moins à entendre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec moi ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce, presque tranquille.

- Pardon ? sursauta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien d'autre que ça. Pourquoi es-tu encore l ?

La jeune femme se redressa et appuya son dos sur les oreillers. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis :

- Parce que je t'aime, Scully. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette Terre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Bien sûr que si, protesta-t-il. Je croyais que tu le savais… Mais…

L'index de son amie vint sceller ses lèvres.

- Tu aimes celle que j'étais avant, Mulder, souffla-t-elle. Je ne suis plus la même. Tu aimais une femme forte et capable de te suivre, pas… ( elle eut un geste vague de la main)… ça. Je ne…

- Shh, ordonna-t-il. Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas que tu parles comme ça, surtout parce que ce ne sont que des mensonges.

Le menton de Scully se mit à trembler, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Pardonne-moi.

Mulder crut sentir son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il caressa doucement sa joue, remonta son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et tu n'as rien, tu comprends, RIEN à te faire pardonner, mon ange.

Un sanglot secoua la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas ton ange, Mulder. Je le voudrais mais…

- Shh…

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la ramena contre sa poitrine où elle se mit à pleurer plus fort.

- Tu es mon ange. C'est toi qui me donne une raison de vivre.

Elle leva son visage et un éclair de bonheur traversa son regard bleu. Il avait été court, mais le jeune homme l'avait clairement vu. Elle reposa son visage sur sa poitrine et ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. 

Il remarqua le flacon sur la table  de chevet, et son regard s'assombrit.

- Qu'est-ce que…

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait ramen

- Ne fais jamais ça, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- …

- Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, et de me laisser seul, parce que…

Sa voix se brisa et Scully remarqua qu'il pleurait aussi. Elle se serra plus fort contre lui.

- Je ne le ferai pas, promit-elle. J'y ai pensé, ce soir, c'est vrai, mais je… 

Il la serra un peu plus fort.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Ils finirent par tomber tous les deux sur le matelas et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Puis Mulder, le torse appuyé contre son dos, modela son corps sur le sien.

Il embrassa tendrement sa tempe, ses cheveux, alors que leurs pleurs se calmaient graduellement. 

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Scully était toujours collée contre lui, ses bras accrochés à sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son amie qui le fixaient tendrement.

- Bonjour, mon ange, souffla-t-il.

- Bonjour. 

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? 

- Non, mentit-elle. 

- …

- Euh, Mulder… je suis désolée à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de réagir comme ça…

- Laisse, ça ne fait rien.

- OK.

Elle lui sourit timidement et s'approcha pour frotter sa jouer contre la sienne. Sa petite barbe matinale était rêche contre sa peau, et son sourire s'élargit. Puis elle bougea son visage pour le placer tout près de celui de son ami, à quelques centimètres à peine. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Quand ses lèvres douces et chaudes caressèrent les siennes, il crut qu'il allait se noyer dans cette sensation. Il semblait s'être écoulé une éternité depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient embrassés.

Il remonta ses mains sur ses joues, puis caressa doucement son cou. Mais quand ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour embrasser son cou parfumé, Mulder la sentit se tendre. Il se recula immédiatement.

- Non, protesta-t-elle. Je ne…

- Ca ne fait rien, Scully.

- Si ! Je n'étais… pas prête. C'est tout.

 Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Scully remonta son visage et rencontra ses lèvres. 

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement, timidement, comme pour la première fois. Et cette fois, c'est elle qui passa les mains dans les doux cheveux courts de son partenaire. Il répondit doucement à son baiser.

Les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme se séparèrent après un moment, et sa langue caressa la bouche de Dana qui le récompensa en ouvrant le passage.  

Leurs deux langues refirent connaissance dans une danse sage, puis se séparèrent alors que la jeune femme rompait le baiser.

Elle lui adressa un sourire franc et tendre, le premier réellement détendu depuis longtemps. Il l'embrassa longuement sur la joue.

- Merci, mon amour, souffla-t-elle.

Une lueur de bonheur s'alluma dans ses yeux verts en entendant ses mots. 

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, même si je ne suis pas très douée pour le montrer…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Scully eut un sourire un peu timide.

- Merci.

- Euh, Scully, commença-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je sais que tu essaies de réparer mon ego, mais je pense que tu en fais trop. 

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de me remercier, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

- …

- …

- Très bien. J'ai le droit de te dire que je t'aime, alors ?

- Oui, à volonté, sourit-il.

- Ca marche. Je t'aime.

                                                                                     *******

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Scully voyait Emma régulièrement, jusqu'au jour où la thérapeute lui annonça qu'elle ne lui serait plus d'aucune aide. La jeune femme voyait encore le sourire un peu triste de celle qui était devenue son amie ce matin-là.

« 

- Alors, on se revoie dans quinze jours, c'est ça ? 

- Dana, je ne crois pas, non. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

- Pardon ? Bien sûr que si, vous vous trompez…

- J'ai raison. Je vais être franche, j'ai beaucoup d'amitié pour vous, et c'est sans doute ce qui m'a fait poursuivre les séances jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même si ce n'était plus vraiment nécessaire. Vous avez pris le dessus sur ce qui s'est passé bien plus vite que les autres femmes que je vois, et je suis rassurée car je sais que vous n'êtes pas toute seule. 

- Très bien, murmura l'agent. 

- Cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir dans le futur, et pourquoi pas… en tant qu'amies ?

- J'en serais ravie.

Elles échangèrent un grand sourire.                                                                                                                     »

Le train-train régulier était lui aussi revenu, avec un peu moins d'assurance qu'avant. Mais Mulder était là pour elle, comme toujours. Les X-Files étaient là aussi, toujours plus… surprenants, et étonnamment réconfortants dans leur étrangeté familière. 

Scully se sentait reprendre le dessus petit à petit.

Elle en avait même parlé à sa mère et à Bill, profitant d'un repas familial. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle avait eut droit à des exclamations révoltées d'un grand frère possessif et à des baisers mouillés de larmes de sa maman. Ca n'avait pas été simple, et ils continuaient à la traiter un peu différemment, malgré ses protestations. Mais elle devait laisser du temps à tout le monde, y compris à elle-même.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

Trois mois plus tard

Quand Mulder se réveilla, ce matin-là, une agréable odeur de café flottait dans la maison. Il paressa quelques minutes au lit avant de se lever, de prendre une douche et de se changer pour aller travailler. Il rejoignit sa partenaire dans la cuisine, qui lui adressa un sourire.

- Bonjour, toi, sourit-elle. Bien dormi ?

- Hum hum, acquiesça-t-il en s'approchant.

Il déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres avant de désigner une tasse de café fumante sur la table.

- C'est pour moi ? devina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit en face de lui.

- Quel est ton programme de ce matin ? s'enquit-il.

- Pas grand-chose ce matin, des notes à ordonner. Des autopsies après manger, une affaire pour la VCS.

- Après manger ? Tu es sûre que c'est prudent ? plaisanta-t-il.

Scully eut un petit rire.

- J'ai un estomac solide, répliqua-t-elle. Pas comme toi, petite nature !

Il grimaça comiquement.

- Tu sais quelque chose, ils t'ont transmis des infos sur ce dossier ?

- Non, rien du tout. Je dois juste déterminer la cause de la mort pour trois jeunes femmes.

- Je vois.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je vais finir un rapport en t'attendant. Et quand tu reviendras, j'ai un magnifique X-Files qui t'attend. Bizarre et dégoûtant, comme tu les aimes, plaisanta-t-il.

- J'ai hâte d'avoir fini mes autopsies, dans ce cas !

*******

Scully enfila ses gants de latex et fit glisser son masque sur son visage avant de soulever le drap qui recouvrait la première victime.

C'était une jeune femme brune aux traits fins, qui, si on excluait la pâleur cadavérique de son teint, gardait un visage magnifique. Scully soupira et enclencha son magnétophone.

- Affaire n° 245-985. Jade Hanson. Sujet femelle d'environ 25 ans, originaire de Salt Lake City, Utah. Euh… ( Elle retourna son visage pour examiner les bleus et les coupures qui s'y trouvaient) Je remarque de nombreux hématomes et  blessures sur les deux côtés du visage, probablement provoqués par des coups répétés de l'agresseur. Son cou porte des marques de strangulation à main nue…

Sur le cou de la victime se détachaient les empreintes distinctes de trois doigts assez larges.

Scully fit glisser le drap encore plus bas sur sa taille. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle remarquait d'autres hématomes sur le bas de son ventre.

Les événements se mirent alors en place d'eux mêmes.

- Le sujet semble avoir été victime  de violences sexuelles, comme le suggèrent les marques sur son ventre et ses seins, ainsi que sur ses organes génitaux, dicta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. L'agresseur l'a sans doute étranglée après le viol, pour en finir, mais les marques semblent avoir été faites en plusieurs fois. Elle s'est peut-être trop débattue à son goût, et il a voulu la punir…

Elle ne se rendait pas compte des spéculations qu'elle enregistrait, ni qu'elle faisait là le travail qui revenait d'habitude à son partenaire.

Elle finit l'autopsie rapidement, fit des prélèvements qu'elle enverrait au labo pour essayer d'identifier l'agresseur. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recouvrir le corps, sa vision se troubla alors que son propre visage se substituait à celui de la jeune femme. 

Cela aurait pu être elle, allongée sur cette table froide, ses yeux grands ouverts et vides fixant le plafond. Elle ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer profondément.

Scully avait réussi à prendre un peu de recul par rapport à ce qui s'était passé, il n'était pas question de se laisser aller maintenant.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout dans la pièce était redevenu comme avant. Elle soupira et couvrit la victime avant d'ouvrir un autre tiroir et de tirer un autre corps.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle en avait fini avec les trois jeunes femmes. Même cause de la mort, même MO. Elle débattit avec l'idée de retourner tout de suite dans son bureau sans attendre les résultats des analyses. Elle avait une furieuse envie de voir son partenaire, de se serrer contre lui et de l'entendre murmurer à son oreille que tout allait bien.

Mais non. Elle voulait savoir.

Les résultats des analyses de spermes furent les plus rapides à revenir. Elle prit les feuilles, jeta un coup d'œil dessus et serra les dents.

Trois ADNs différents, les mêmes pour les trois femmes.

Trois agresseurs. Dont l'un…

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et tout tourna autour d'elle. Elle se força à se calmer pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible. Impossible.

Elle fourra les feuilles dans le dossier et l'abandonna sur la table avant de sortir.

                                                                                   *******

- Directeur-adjoint Skinner ? 

Kim, la secrétaire, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oui ? Entrez, Kim.

- Voilà les résultats des trois autopsies de cette après-midi, celles faites par l'agent Scully. Il parait que vous avez demandé à la Section des Crimes Violents de vous en envoyer une copie…

- C'est vrai, merci.

La femme sortit avec un sourire et referma la porte derrière elle alors que l'A-D ouvrait le dossier. A mesure qu'il lisait, ses traits se tendaient davantage et il finit par poser la chemise pour presser un bouton de son téléphone et annoncer d'une voix sèche à sa secrétaire :

- Je veux les agents Mulder et Scully dans mon bureau tout de suite.

- Bien, monsieur.

*******

Quand le téléphone sonna dans le petit bureau, Mulder leva le nez de son dossier et décrocha.

- Mulder… Non, je suis seul… Bien.

Il reposa le combiné et se leva.

Kim avait intercepté Scully dans le couloir presque au moment où son partenaire sortait de l'ascenseur. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel elle ne répondit pas, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau.

Skinner leur désigna deux chaises.

* Plutôt rassurant, se dit Mulder. S'il nous fait asseoir, c'est que ce n'est pas si grave…*

Skinner fit le tour de son bureau pour se placer face aux agents, et fixa Scully. Son partenaire commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Agent Scully, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Vous n'aviez pas à le faire…

- …

- Je ne connaissais pas les détails de l'affaire, je vous assure…

L'air désolé et coupable de son supérieur inquiéta Mulder.

- Euh, excusez-moi, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait éclairer ma lanterne ! coupa-t-il, légèrement agacé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode…

Scully ferma les yeux, comme si ce qui se passait ne la concernait pas, ou plus. 

- Il y a quelques heures, votre partenaire avait trois autopsies à faire, commença Skinner.

- Oui, je sais ça…

- Bien. C'était une autopsie pour la Section des Crimes Violents, mais j'avais demandé tout de même une copie des résultats de l'examen…

- Monsieur ! grogna l'agent. Est-ce que vous pourriez en venir au fait ?

En d'autres circonstances, l'AD lui aurait adressé une remarque bien sentie sur le respect dû aux supérieurs, mais l

- Les trois jeunes femmes ont été violées et battues à mort…

- Quoi ?! s'écria Mulder. C'est pas vrai !

Il se retourna vers sa partenaire d'un air paniqué. Elle avait rouvert les yeux mais ne semblait pas être présente.

- Scully, est-ce que…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui d'un air étonnement calme.

- Tu veux savoir le meilleur, Mulder, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Elles ont été… enfin, il y avait trois hommes, trois agresseurs. Trois à la fois, tu te rends compte ? Et tu veux connaître le nom de l'un d'eux ?

- Comment… ?

- Il avait déjà un casier dans ce genre d'affaires, dont l'une assez récente. Elle remonte à un peu moins de six mois…

- Non, supplia l'agent.

- Si. Marc Sangood. 

Mulder sentit une rage sourde l'envahir. Il jeta un regard à Skinner.

- Je suis désolé, commença l'AD. Mais j'ai cru qu'ils allaient le récupérer très vite, je ne…

- Vous le saviez ?! Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dit ?! 

- Mulder, calme-toi, souffla la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva.

- Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à nous dire, Mr ? railla-t-il.

- Non.

- Bien. Scully, tu viens ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et tendre, contrastant avec le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

Elle se leva à son tour sans un regard pour les deux hommes. Elle ne voulait pas être ingrate ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être là.

Skinner les interpella avant qu'ils ne sortent tout à fait.

- Je suis désolé.

Ils redescendirent au bureau dans un silence douloureux et récupérèrent leurs manteaux et leurs sacs. Puis ils quittèrent l'immeuble.

Dans la voiture, la radio s'enclencha automatiquement sur une chaîne habituellement rock. Mulder tendit la main pour l'arrêter, mais quand les premières notes d'une chanson firent vibrer l'air, il se ravisa.

_By the shadows of the night I go_

_I move away from the crowded room_

_That sea of shallow faces masked in warm regret_

_They don't know how to feel_

_They don't know what is lost_

_Lost in the darkness of a land_

Il la regarda un moment, conscient de la justesse des paroles, et lui prit la main. 

_(Where all the hope that's offered is)_

_Memories of being taken by the hand_

_(And we all led into the sun)_

_But I don't have a hold on what is real_

_(Though we can only try)_

_What is there to give or to believe_

_I want it all to go away I want to be alone_

_Sympathy's wasted on my hollow shell_

_I feel there's nothing left to fight for_

_No reason for a cause_

_And I can't hear your voice and I can't feel you near_

_Lost in the darkness of a land_

_(Where all the hope that's offered is)_

_Memories of being taken by the hand_

_(And we all led into the sun)_

_But I don't have a hold on what is real_

_(Though we can only try)_

_What is there to give or to believe_

_I wanted a change knowing all I could do was try_

_I was looking for someone..._

*******

Après un dîner quasi- inexistant et une longue douche chaude, Scully revint dans le salon et s'assit près de son partenaire. Il se retourna vers elle.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

Mulder eut un sourire et prit sa main. Elle ne  changerait jamais. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour lui alors que…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une douce caresse sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit timidement et s'approcha encore pour l'embrasser.

Il répondit tendrement mais sans la presser à son baiser. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou pour approfondir leur étreinte, et il ne put s'empêcher d'entourer sa taille pour la rapprocher encore de lui.

Soudain, la timidité et la lenteur laissèrent place à une passion dévorante. Mulder abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre sur son menton, sa mâchoire, son cou. Il couvrit chaque centimètre de son visage de baiser brûlant alors que la jeune femme fermait les yeux, ses mains caressant ses cheveux courts et doux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, le jeune homme se rendit compte de ce qu'ils se préparaient à faire. 

- Scully… je ne crois pas que…

Elle scella sa bouche de son index.

- Shh… Je me sens bien, et je t'aime.

- Tu es sûre que tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Il sourit, se leva et la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre.   

Mulder la déposa avec une infinie douceur près du  lit et l'embrassa encore. Il était affectueux et attentif, à tel point que Scully sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il s'en aperçut et ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour embrasser ses paupières. Tendrement, l'une après l'autre.

- Je t'aime tellement… murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Lentement, délicatement, sans détacher une seule seconde son regard du sien, le jeune homme déboutonna les boutons de son haut de pyjama et fit glisser le tissu sur ses épaules, puis sur le sol. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau satinée de son cou, bientôt suivis par sa bouche. Elle eut un sourire et profita quelques minutes de cette sensation avant de s'occuper à son tour du tee-shirt de son ami.

Il sourit doucement, caressa sa joue et descendit sous son menton pour relever un peu son visage vers le sien. Il l'embrassa encore. D'abord tendre, lent, aussi léger qu'une caresse, leur baiser devint bientôt frénétique et passionné. Mulder captura sa lèvre supérieure entre ses dents, la mordit légèrement, puis laissa sa langue se mêler à la sienne alors qu'elle reprenait le contrôle des opérations pour quelques secondes.

Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses hanches. La peau de la jeune femme se couvrit de chair de poule alors que le contact presque électrique de ses doigts envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps. 

Scully rompit le baiser, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule en caressant les muscles fermes de son dos pendant qu'il continuait à déposer des baisers brûlants sur son cou. Elle suivit du doigt la ceinture de son pantalon, fit glisser ses mains directement au contact de ses fesses.

Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur son visage en sentant la surprise de son partenaire, mais il se remit rapidement. Capturant à nouveau ses lèvres pour un autre baiser déchaîné, il fit habilement glisser le pantalon en coton de Scully sur ses hanches puis le fit passer à ses chevilles avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle devina ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et le fit taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

Il sourit.   

Quand plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait entre leurs deux peaux, ils s'enlacèrent et tombèrent sur le lit. Mulder, couché au-dessus d'elle, s'appuyait sur ses coudes et ses longues jambes enserraient les siennes avec une douce pression.

Sa bouche quitta les lèvres sucrées de sa partenaire pour descendre sur son cou et son épaule. 

Il couvrit sa peau si douce de baisers brûlants et amoureux, savourant la sensation qui lui avait tant manqué. 

Et quand il effleura ses tétons déjà durcis par  le désir, un grognement de plaisir monta dans la gorge de Scully. Il sourit, encouragé, et passa sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau de ses deux seins, s'attardant sur les endroits qu'il savait être les plus réceptifs. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns et les caressa tendrement, alors que l'autre glissait de cou à ses côtes dans un mouvement si sensuel qu'il causa des frissons dans tout son corps. 

Elle sentait son désir augmenter, son appréhension ne devenir plus qu'un souvenir. Sa main fine se glissa sans peine entre leurs deux corps et effleura le bas du ventre ferme de Mulder. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir

en la sentant saisir son membre et la caresser avec douceur et une insupportable légèreté.  Ses doigts doux et chauds passaient et repassaient sur toute la longueur de son pénis, mettant un soin particulier à dorloter certains spots. Elle le connaissait si bien… 

Un grognement rauque enfla dans la gorge du jeune homme, il durcit dans sa main.

Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, il se sentit perdre les dernières parcelles de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Si elle n'arrêtait pas tout de suite…

- Scul-ly… Je…

Elle le savait, et sourit doucement en retirant sa main. A la fois déçu et soulagé, il abandonna sa poitrine et remonta vers ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa passionnément.   

La jeune femme était de plus en plus détendue. Quand il la sentit s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras, une drôle de sensation l'envahit.

- Mon ange… souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu es sûre de ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Il passa les bras autour de sa taille, la retint ferment contre lui alors qu'il faisait rouler leurs deux corps pour qu'elle soit au-dessus. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard étonné.

- C'est toi qui prends les décisions, maintenant, expliqua-t-il. 

Ses grands yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui, laissa son souffle chaud caresser un instant son oreille.

- Non, murmura-t-elle en inversant de nouveau les positions. Je suis en sécurité, comme ça. Tu me protèges. 

Il se sentit à son tour au bord des larmes, et il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.  

La confiance qu'elle avait en lui faisait piquer sa gorge. Il en ressentait un bonheur et une gratitude intense, mais la peur de faire quelque chose de mal ou d'aller trop vite en était décuplée. 

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il entre deux baisers.

Seul un gémissement de plaisir lui franchit les lèvres de Scully. Et c'était exactement la réponse qu'il voulait. 

Il remonta vers son visage pour embrasser encore ses lèvres, alors que la preuve de son désir, si dure que cela en était presque douloureux, frôla l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir à ce simple contact mais n'avança pas plus loin.

La jeune femme rompit leur baiser pour plonger son regard dans celui de Mulder, et sourit. Il attendait un signe, un mouvement le rassurant sur le fait qu'elle était bien sûre. Il l'attendait, elle.

Elle descendit ses mains douces de ses épaules, caressant tendrement son dos jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches. Elle s'arrêta là, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, le poussant plus près contre elle, en elle.

Quand la pointe de sa virilité effleura son entrée chaude et mouillée, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas perdre totalement le control de ses émotions. Et même si ce soir, tout tournait autour d'elle, la vue de Scully abandonnée et offerte dans ses bras réveillait un désir furieux, un prédateur enchaîné depuis presque six mois. Si jamais la surcharge sensorielle et sexuelle était trop forte, il avait peur de se laisser aller, d'être trop brusque, trop rapide, trop… 

Il rouvrit les yeux et adressa un sourire amoureux à la jeune femme dont les grands yeux bleus le fixaient. Puis il l'embrassa.

Scully, savourant leur baiser et l'orgasme qui s'annonçait dans le bas de son ventre, ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Son seul contact avec la réalité ne fut bientôt que la présence autrefois si délicieuse de son partenaire en elle. Mais l'obscurité qu'elle s'était pourtant elle-même infligée devint alors comme imposée. Le poids de Mulder devint étouffant, sa pénétration presque douloureuse. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et aux traits de son partenaire s'en substituèrent d'autres.

Un visage trop large, des yeux noirs et sournois, un sourire mauvais elle crut même percevoir le bruit de sa respiration et son odeur, mélange de sueur et d'alcool.

Elle lutta un moment contre ses émotions.

'' C'est Mulder, personne d'autre. Calme-toi, il ne te fera pas de mal…''

Mais sa raison fut étouffée par les battements affolés de son cœur, son pouls résonnant dans sa tête. Elle commençait à hyper ventiler…

Mulder le sentit à l'instant même où elle commença à paniquer. Il glissa sur le côté, délestant la jeune femme du poids de son corps et posa une main sur son cou. La pulsation du sang sous ses doigts était bien trop rapide, reflet de sa respiration affolée alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés.

- Scully ! s'écria-t-il. Respire, mon ange. 

Un sanglot qu'elle n'arriva pas à réprimer secoua sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes derrière ses paupières closes. 

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les ouvrir, à affronter la vérité… 

Sa faiblesse, qui pourtant bien cachée ces dernières semaines était toujours là.

Son incapacité à contrôler ses émotions.

Son inaptitude à montrer à Mulder combien elle l'aimait, et la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

Le fait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

La voix de son partenaire, douce et lointaine, la tira de sa triste méditation. 

- Scully, ouvre les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta, honteuse et désolée.

Quand il vit ses grands yeux bleus inondés de larmes et la culpabilité si présente dans ses prunelles, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et l'attira contre lui. Il caressa doucement son dos nu sans un mot, pressant doucement de sa main libre son visage contre son épaule.

Quand il sentit des larmes glisser sur sa peau et Scully se mettre doucement à pleurer, il la serra un peu plus fort.

- Tout va bien, mon ange… Shh…Tout va bien, ça ne fait rien…

-  Je suis tellement stupide !

- Ne dis pas ça, gronda-t-il. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle amèrement en se reculant un peu pour le fixer. Seulement de ne pas avoir la force de mettre de la distance entre moi… et lui. Ces images…

- Je sais, Scully.

Il desserra un peu son étreinte, plongea son regard dans le sien en lui caressant la joue. 

- Ecoute, je crois que tu es trop dure avec toi-même… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu essaies d'oublier à tout prix, de redevenir exactement celle que tu étais… Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec, je crois. Comme tu l'as fait avec toutes les autres épreuves que tu as traversées.

Il s'interrompit un moment, l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Et tu sais que je suis là, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aimerai toujours.

- C'est promis ? souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu m'aimeras toujours comme maintenant ?

Dieu qu'elle avait l'air fragile, une enfant…

- Non. Mais plus, si c'est possible.

Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres encore gonflées de ses baisers.

- Moi aussi, Mulder. Je t'aime.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

Quand il sortit de sous les couvertures, le lendemain matin, la jeune femme était encore endormie. C'était prévisible, vu qu'elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil que longtemps après lui. Elle n'avait pas bougé pendant ce temps, ou très peu, mais il la connaissait assez pour deviner à sa respiration si elle était endormie ou pas.

 Il lui adressa un regard protecteur avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Puis il attrapa un jean, un tee-shirt noir et un pull avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Sous la douche, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder librement.

Ce qui s'était passé la veille avait été très difficile. Scully s'était imposé comme un test, et elle avait échoué. Elle avait voulu se prouver à elle-même et sans doute à lui aussi qu'elle serait capable de faire face.

Pourtant, tout se passait si bien depuis quelques mois. Elle était souriante, ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus rares. Et avec lui, elle était de plus en plus joueuse, au risque quelquefois de le rendre fou. Elle le touchait de plus en plus, s'autorisait des mains sous le tee-shirt ou dans le pantalon de plus en plus souvent. Une fois, elle l'avait même embrassé passionnément dans l'ascenseur alors qu'ils avaient été convoqués par Skinner. 

Et hier, dans ses bras, les yeux inondés de larmes, elle avait paru si frêle, si… 

Elle qui ne s'autorisait jamais, ou si rarement, à avoir peur, doutait comme jamais d'elle-même et du reste du monde.

Il se demanda si ce n'était pas sa faute. S'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal, hier soir. 

Mais d'une certaine façon, c'était la solution de facilité de se dire ça. Et il savait bien, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas le cas. Et même s'il avait un peu honte de se l'avouer, leur essai de la veille lui avait fait un sacré bien. Après une relation platonique de presque six ans avec sa partenaire, six mois sans lui faire l'amour avaient paru 'torturesement' longs…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de vent sur sa peau nue. Il sursauta et sourit à la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer.

Scully se glissa près de lui sous sa douche et se colla contre son torse. Il embrassa les cheveux roux qui effleuraient son menton, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près contre lui.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il. Ca va ?

Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Serein et confiant.

- Oui. Et toi ?

Il hocha la tête et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et en profita pour caresser son dos.

Après quelques minutes, elle se dégagea à peine pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai pas mal réfléchi, cette nuit, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Et j'ai décidé de bouger. On va faire ce qu'il faut pour retrouver Sangood et ensuite se dépêcher de passer à autre chose. 

Elle pressa ses lèvres sur son épaule, ses mains caressèrent presque inconsciemment ses hanches. Puis elle ajouta :

- Il n'est pas digne d'une seule heure d'insomnie ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il sourit, emplit de fierté, l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Content de te retrouver.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

                                                                                   *******

Le lendemain matin, les deux agents étaient dans le bureau de Skinner.

D'une voix ferme, Scully avait demandé qu'ils soient affectés à l'enquête dont elle avait effectué l'autopsie deux jours auparavant. L'A-D, d'abord dubitatif, avait essayé de les convaincre de prendre plutôt quelques jours de congé pour y réfléchir calmement. 

Ils s'y opposèrent, objectant qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps, et finirent par avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Skinner, qui se sentait encore coupable de leur avoir caché les évènements, ne se sentait de toute façon pas la force de débattre ce sujet épineux pendant des heures, ni d'affronter le regard encore plein de reproches de Mulder et celui d'un bleu si assuré de sa partenaire.

Et puis, d'un autre côté, il était soulagé que ses deux agents soient redevenus eux-mêmes, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître vu ce qu'ils lui avaient fait voir.

Il les regarda sortir de son bureau, la main de Mulder comme à l'accoutumée posée sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme, et un petit sourire détendit son visage.

                                                                                   *******

Dana Scully's diary

Emma m'a appelée hier, pour qu'on sorte boire un café un de ces jours. Je lui ai proposé demain. Je pense qu'elle a été un peu surprise de mon empressement, mais j'ai un tas de choses à lui raconter…

Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil du commissariat du #5. Ils l'ont eu, c'est fait. Je n'ai pas bien saisi comment, je dois dire que seuls les premiers mots ont eu un semblant de sens pour moi. Mais je fais confiance à Mulder pour avoir tous les détails rapidement. Il est comme ça, il veut toujours toute la vérité.

Ces derniers jours ont été très éprouvants pour lui, même s'il a essayé de me le cacher. Il a dû 'rentrer dans sa tête', comme il dit. Ca a été pénible pour lui, je pense que ça lui faisait un peu peur… Mais il l'a fait. Et c'est grâce à lui qu'on l'a eu, j'en suis convaincue. Il avait prévu ses prochaines actions.  

Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir s'il n'avait pas été là. Ou plutôt si je ne m'en serais pas sortie. Il a été la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu me raccrocher ces derniers mois. Lui et ma famille. Mais c'est différent ma mère a une façon si particulière de me prendre dans ses bras, tellement intense que cela en est terrorisant c'est comme si je sentais sa peur et sa peine, qu'elles irradiaient par tous les pores de sa peau. 

Alors que quand Mulder me serre contre lui… Je me sens en sécurité, plus que nulle part ailleurs. Je me souviens de sa réaction quand je le lui ai dit, ce soir-là. Il a semblé si heureux… Comme quand je l'ai appelé « mon amour »… Je crois que je viens de trouver l'écho de 'mon ange'.

Dans tous les cas, j'ai décidé de tourner la page. Pas d'oublier, je crois avoir compris que c'était peine perdue, mais à passer à autre chose. Et mon premier but est de rendre Mulder heureux. S'il l'est, je le serai aussi.

Je me demande s'ils auront besoin que j'aille l'identifier… J'espère que non, mais je le ferai s'il le faut. Pas question de prendre le moindre risque qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il s'en prenne à d'autres femmes. Et puis je sais que Mulder voudra m'accompagner. C'est notre philosophie maintenant : tous les moments difficiles s'affrontent à deux. Je lui ai fait promettre que ça marcherait dans les deux sens.

On est plus fort que tout tous les deux plus fort qu'une conspiration mondiale, qu'un cancer noir, ou qu'un schizophrène. Plus fort que lui.

Plus forte que lui. Je suis plus forte que lui. Je l'ai toujours été, et ça ne changera jamais. Je l'avais juste oublié pendant un moment…

FIN   


End file.
